


In the name of the truth

by Starrystar



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 弹丸论破V3
Genre: M/M, 办公室play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrystar/pseuds/Starrystar
Summary: 最原终一拍拍他的脸蛋，再次说道：“王马君，起床了。”“唔……嗯………”他别过了头，意识似乎回来了些，但完全没有想醒来的意思。杂乱翘起的紫色发丝撩拨着手腕，最原终一扯掉了领带，将他的上半身抱了起来，鼓起了勇气，深深地吻了下去。“唔……？！”可能和恋人相处了五年，还对恋人过去一无所知的，他是第一个。“喂……唔……这……”但是不代表最原终一对于王马小吉真的一无所知。





	In the name of the truth

**Author's Note:**

> 整篇原文在LOFTER，这里是车的部分  
第一次用AO3还不熟练，以后熟练了可能会来这里发长篇  
有恶趣味的打断情节请注意

最原终一拍拍他的脸蛋，再次说道：“王马君，起床了。”  
“唔……嗯………”  
他别过了头，意识似乎回来了些，但完全没有想醒来的意思。  
杂乱翘起的紫色发丝撩拨着手腕，最原终一扯掉了领带，将他的上半身抱了起来，鼓起了勇气，深深地吻了下去。  
“唔……？！”  
可能和恋人相处了五年，还对恋人过去一无所知的，他是第一个。  
“喂……唔……这……”  
但是不代表最原终一对于王马小吉真的一无所知。  
“等等……这，这太趁人之危了吧！”清醒过来的王马小吉推开了最原终一，擦着嘴边流下的液体，一脸震惊。  
“王马君还好意思说别人，撬锁潜进我办公室是为了什么？”  
“拜托！看看新闻吧最原酱！我的公寓被白银酱烧掉了欸！”  
“……欸？”  
“明明抛给她一个饵食是让她抢假硬盘的，结果她的手下似乎是直接放了火，我找到你的办公室已经很辛苦了好吗！”  
“抱、抱歉……但是为什么不给我打电话……”  
“本总统怎么处理问题还要你来教吗！”王马小吉一脸不满地跳下了桌子，“而且，和前任纠缠成这样可不是我的风格。”  
“是……这样吗？可是……”最原终一没有给他离开桌边的机会，两只手撑住了桌沿，创造出了一个小小的空间，“王马君昨天还说喜欢我。”  
“那一定是骗你的啦，谁叫我是个骗子呢？”王马小吉完全没有退缩，反而认真地说道，亮晶晶的大眼睛仿佛都要把天真写在其中，一边又覆上最原终一的手，试图一根根地掰开。  
“不对……”最原终一眸色一沉，又俯下了身，品尝着熟悉的味道，“你要是骗我，为什么要来这里呢？为什么要出现在我身边呢？”  
“而且……我想你了，王马君。”  
把头靠在了王马小吉的胸口之后，得到了对方轻轻的叹息和静静的抚摸，疲惫的律师终于将悬着许久的心放了下来。  
他果然……是在乎我的。  
王马君，就在这里。  
这么一想，这一年他不在的日子，反而更像一个梦。  
“最原酱……你就是这么想我的？”  
“嗯。”  
“你是变态吗？”  
“王马君害怕了？”  
“怎么可能，”王马小吉坏笑着摸了摸顶着自己胯间的某个物体，“最原酱的变态我早就领教过了。”  
掌住对方的后脑勺，拉近：“王马君这一年不想我吗？”  
“我和阴沉的最原酱不一样，我的情人可是很多的！”  
“你这么说，是会让我不爽的。”  
报复性地在颈间撕咬，一只手却探进他卫衣之中，找到了炽热胸口上柔软的某物。  
“咳——最原酱才是，怕不是要生疏了。”在最原终一看不到的地方，王马小吉的眼中蒙上了一层水汽，即便如此他也努力保持着话语和逻辑的清晰。  
“王马君，为什么这么倔强？”  
肆意地挑逗其中一颗粉红的颗粒，直到其变硬为止，可以听见他喉咙深处传来压抑的呻吟，那张半张着喘气的嘴看起来又很美味，特别是其中的舌头……  
吸吮，再吸吮，把他破碎不堪的声音一起吞食下去，与颤抖着的声音一同冒出的还有唾液。  
“最原酱明明以前那么……那么被动，现在已经完全不一样了……啊……”  
三下五除二地褪下下半身的裤子，他早已挺立的器官之下是隐蔽的蜜穴，最原终一将手指伸入王马小吉的口中，再次搅乱了他的话语，修长的手指也沾染了透明的液体，滚落滴至衣衫之上。  
扩张带来的火苗很快点燃了身体上的各个感官，意识集中于眼前放大而好看的脸庞，低垂的刘海似有似无地划过鼻尖和脸颊，好看的下睫毛伴随着粗重的喘息而颤动着，正换上一脸的坏笑看得入迷，对方的手指却突然使上的力道。短暂的失神和颤抖过后，感觉到最原终一的手又拂过不知何时已经冒出白浊的尖端，沾染了自己的体液继续进行着扩张。  
“明明说谎的时候会露出和平时无异的表情，这种时候却会有不一样的表情呢，真可爱。”说着，他将王马小吉的上半身放在书桌上，然后一只手轻轻地按压着滚烫而挺立的乳尖，另一只手则加入了更多的手指。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”王马小吉勉强地挺起上半身，伸出一只手摸着最原终一的半边脸颊，用带着深深红晕的脸说着断断续续的话语，“真，真是一张漂亮的脸……哈……来，来啊，给本总统笑一个……”  
最原终一眸色一沉，再次低身吻了上去，两只手则伸到下面解开了皮带。  
“王马君……请不要再……挑战我理智的底线了……我怕弄伤你……”  
说完这句话，顺着愈发深沉的夜色，抵上那舒适润滑的隐秘之所，似是冰凉又似是火热的感觉在一瞬间将理智击碎，下一秒，两具身体合二为一。  
最原终一抚摸着眼前那不自觉抽搐的躯体，在王马小吉散发着呻吟的脖颈之间不断落下吻痕，对方刻意压制的喊叫此时也慢慢决堤，眼睛里满是晶亮着打转的泪珠，这一切对他来说都太过于刺激，也太过熟悉。  
为什么，为什么要离开日本？为什么招呼都不打就离开我？  
无法问出的话语，无法被清晰窥见的真相，就这样在办公桌前的交合中变得支离破碎，火热的躯体交织了柔软和坚硬，除此之外到底还有什么，大脑已经无法继续思考。  
“王马君，你身体的曲线还是……还是一如既往的好。”  
顺着摸上来，像一条河流……被火点燃的河流。对方很明显听到了这句话，在皮带的金属扣子撞击木质桌面的背景音中，颤抖着再次伸出了手，抱住了最原终一的脖子，一路坚持到此处的笑意维持着，看着最原终一的同时轻轻地在后颈画着圈。  
唯有这种时候，才能看出他们多了解彼此——最原终一几乎是瞬间就到达了感觉上的巅峰，蓬勃的欲望充斥着使其在一瞬间进一步地肿大，炽热的肠道似是在这种刺激下又紧了几分，身下的人则因为过多的刺激弓起了身子，腰部与桌面形成了好看的曲线，却反而让自己陷得更深。  
“还有……一件事，你那时候说，我错付了……太多真心，所以不再天真了？”最原终一喘息着，在王马小吉的耳边轻语着，“那，当然是，不可能的了，哈啊，王马君，我……从未觉得错付了什么真心，事到如今，即使对你一无所知，我也……”  
王马小吉仿佛脱离这个世界存在的童话乐园，他的一举一动都充斥了无数的谜团的谎言，以前也经常突然消失几天，然后又仿佛没事人一样出现在最原终一面前，即便如此，他也感觉得到，这个人一直在向自己靠近，就如眼前的真实——与年龄不符的稚嫩脸庞上遍布了潮红，因为不愿发出过大的响声而咬紧了自己白皙的胳膊，但是身体因为生理上电流般蔓延全身的快感而直立起来靠近了最原终一，勾住脖子的另一只手不禁加重了力道。  
突然被抽走的力气伴随着长长的吐息从身体内离开，同时滑落的还有同样放松下来的眼前之人的重心，一边单手托举住臀部，一边还被射了一手的白浊。  
两人同时到达了不存在理智的顶端。  
王马小吉意识模糊地拉过最原终一宽阔的手掌，开始舔舐上面的液体，紫色的双眸散失了神采，然而他一直如此，绝不会要求什么，更不会解释什么，若是无法击中他的心意，便只能错过。  
桌子的高度并不合适，结果就是王马小吉的腰部被磕出了一条条的红痕，最原终一心下略感愧疚，正准备抽身而出，对方却戏谑着含下两根手指，舌头绕着打转，配上因情欲而眯起的眼眸，那副姿态仿佛摇尾乞怜的猫儿。  
如此看来，到底谁才是被动的那个，还真是个未知数。  
“王马君还真是好兴致……”最原终一无法自制，本应退散的冲动再度回到脑海和尖端，他观赏着身下人再度变幻的表情和压抑得不成样子的呻吟，劝道，“没事的，这一层就我们一间办公室，不用压抑得这么辛苦。”  
然而，仿佛是刻意为了印证最原终一的话是错的，门口传来了清晰的，脚步的声音，由远及近的一串脚步几乎是瞬间把他可怜而破碎的理智像拼图一样一块一块地拼凑起来。  
糟了！忘记了之前和她通过电话了！  
“等……”  
剩下的话语被淹没在一阵缠绵的唇齿交缠之中，入眼处有他晶亮的眸子，交合处是他开始主动扭动的腰身。  
“最原先生我可算赶回来了！现在有什么……”  
最原终一努力地抬了抬眼，但是却一句话也发不出，因为舌头正被某个一脸坏笑的人用牙齿咬住，充分地吮吸着。  
“对不起我知道错了下次我进来先敲门你们继续！！！！！”  
最原终一有预感，他以后每次被敲门都会红得面红耳赤。  
“拜托，看着我啦，不要分心哦……”王马小吉满面彤红地笑着，认真地捧起最原终一的脸颊，声音仿佛勾人魂魄的诱惑，“好不容易看到最原酱窘迫的一面，真是难得。”  
“王马君，差不多也该……”  
“你觉得你现在这幅样子说这个话站得住脚吗？不过倒让我想起了你以前，进来的时候都会红着脸呢！真不知道哪边才是被上的……唔……”  
“抱歉，王马君，你还是闭嘴吧。”  
挑衅已经听的太多，思念也积压了太多，既然已经无人打扰，不如付诸行动，明月高升，但却还未入夜。


End file.
